Nick Fox and the Six Power Gems
by Rocket67
Summary: In this Sly Parody, a fox coming from a long line of ninjas must take back six gems from six ghastly villains! Completed!
1. Taking the file

Nick Fox and the Six Power Gems

Out of pure boredom I made this Sly Cooper parody for fun…enjoy.

New York City 3:45 a.m.

It was a cold and dark night in the big apple. Almost everyone was asleep, except or those burglars and criminal masterminds. Suddenly on the rooftops, a young shadow was dashing at full speeds, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. A chimney blocked his path, but that wasn't going to stop him. He took from behind his back a shining red and gold sword. He sliced the chimney clean in two and jumped to his destination in the alleyway. The dim light revealed it was a fox, no older than fourteen. He wore a shirt similar to Sly Cooper's except that it was red and the raccoon symbol on the belt was a fox symbol. He also had a red cap with a feather stuck in it. He took out a communicator. "Hey Jerry Tomcat come in!" He whispered. "You there?" "Hear you loud and clear Nick!" Jerry answered. "You sure you want to go through with this?" "You bet." Nick said. "If I plan on getting back those gems, then I'm going to need that file!"

He quietly snuck into the air vents and found the room with the case file heavily guarded. Two guards with shot guns and grenades were standing by the file along with some heavy-duty robots. "This is going to be fun!" Nick whispered. He ignited a smoke bomb and threw it down into the room. A huge wall of smoke surrounded the guards and robots. "Wh-what's going on!" The guard cried. "I don't know!" The guard called back. There was a swift slashing sound and then everything went quiet. Nick leaped from the air vent and noticed that he got a direct hit this time out. The guards were knocked out cold by the tranquilizing shuriken stars. The robots were cut in two. Nick smirked and grabbed the file and jumped out the window. Nick sighed, and then his ears twitched. He leapt out of the way of an incoming flaming bullet, which exploded the second it touched the ground. Nick looked up and grinned. It was Johnny Wolfstone, head police chief and former ninja student. "Well, if it isn't Johnny Wolfstone." Nick muttered. "Thought I gave you the slip back at Paris. "Well you thought wrong you wretched fox!" Johnny cried. "Gee Johnny…" Nick said. "I thought you would still be in the training grounds at police academy for another ten years."

"Just because I couldn't take the pressure of ninja school, doesn't mean I can't be a police officer!"

"Sure it doesn't…"

"Damn it Nick!"

"Johnny! I thought you wouldn't go and do any cursing!"

"ENOUGH!" Johnny hollered. "You've crossed the line Nick! Now I'm going to turn you into a barbequed fox!" Nick moaned. "You're better than that." Johnny roared and started blasting at the young fox. Nick just grinned and started moving at blazing speeds. He dashed off leaving Johnny in the dust. "I'll be back for you Nick Fox!" Johnny cried.


	2. Nick's Origin

Nick's Origin

Here's a look at Nick's origin. Hope you enjoy the second chapter of this new fan fic!

Nick was dashing towards his hometown in the forest. He smiled and took a good look at his file._Finally I have the file to my past to help me stop those six villains from using the gems for their evil purposes…_

_It all happened ten years ago when I was still a pup on my father's lap. I come from a long line of ninjas. A rare valuable in our family is known as the six power gems. They may look beautiful, but each one gives me new powers for my sword, the fireblade and some knowledge of my ancestors many adventures. The day I was to inherit the gems, six villains came to my door. They murdered my parents and ransacked the place until they found the power gems. I tried to stop them; however they overpowered me and gave me a nasty scar on my back. They took me for dead, but I managed to survive. I spent days searching for a new home, but nobody wanted me…_

_Fortunately, I was taken in by a village where I met my two pals, Jerry Tomcat the brains, and Brutis the Lion (a.k.a the brawn). Eventually I took training at a school for ninjas in training, and it just so happened my ancestors have come here for training many years before. Years passed and I grew stronger, faster and more cautious of my surroundings. I recently learned a new trick to sense danger using my ears...Eventually I was ready to take on the six sleazebags who took my family and my gems away from me._

Nick made a quick bound into the doors of his house and was greeted by Jerry and Brutis. "Hey Nick, how was the mission?" Brutis asked. "It was pretty easy." Nick answered. "I just had to anger Johnny Wolfstone and I had it in the bag." Well Nick you'd better get ready for a real mission now!" Jerry cried. "You're heading for Niagara Falls to hunt down your first criminal!"


	3. Muggshot's Wrath

The Wrath of Muggshot!

_First on our list was the vicious assassin, Dr. Freakshow. At first, he was just an ordinary scientist. Then one day an experiment went terribly wrong…and the mad maestro was caught right in the blast of his new machine, the mutation ray. The ray could mutate and amplify the human mind, but instead it just turned the unlucky person into a deadly monster. Freakshow, being turned into a half crocodile, half tiger thing, didn't quite take the mockery as lightly as I did back as a child and just went nuts, earning him a spot as the Killer Six's mechanic. He holds my Uncle Rick Mcfox's blue power gem, which gives the user incredible speed and intelligence. He was last seen in the large city of Mesa, our first destination for our big mission…_

Nick dashed along the rocky plains of the outskirts of the city. He took out his communicator and binoculars. "Hey Jerry, isn't this place supposed to packed with residents?" Nick asked. "Well it appears that the residents are held hostage by Dr. Freakshow." Jerry answered. "You mean in that large, vicious looking castle?" Nick replied

"Exactly Nick, you should look around to see if there are any residents still hiding from the deadly doctor."

"Alright then…"

Nick put away his things and went into the streets to look for any residents, that haven't been mutated by the deadly ray. He searched the alleyways; the empty streets even looked in the busted houses. Nick was ready to give up when he saw a shadow lurking on the rooftops. His ears perked up and he listened carefully for the stranger. Just then he turned around and was whacked clean on the head by a chair. Nick shook it off. A girl no older than him was panting with the two legs of the chair still in hand. It looked like she was used in one of the mutations, but just escaped, she had a fox tail like him and her teeth had turned into fangs. She had green eyes and two fox ears poking out of her yellow hair. "You're not taking me back there to be turned into those freaks!" The girl cried. "What're you talking about?" Nick asked, still dazed by the knock on the head. The girl just stared and narrowed her eyes. "You went and killed my parents…and I'll never forgive you for that!"

Dr. Freakshow was just finishing the final touches on an old foe of Sly Cooper's. "Well sir how do you feel?" The doctor asked. "I feel just great now Mr. Freakshow." said the hulking shadow. "The mutations have altered your DNA by making you twice as strong as you ever were." Freakshow continued. "So, Muggshot you ready to take out an old enemy of mine?" "No problem Dr. Freakshow." Muggshot said with an evil grin.

Nick stood there, rubbing the bruise on his head, the girl just smirked. "You know I'm much tougher than that." The girl muttered. Nick cocked an eyebrow. _"And I thought I had attitude…"_ She lunged at Nick. Nick just sighed and kneed her clean in her stomach, leaving her unconscious. Nick was waiting in his hand made hide out for the girl to wake up. Suddenly she shook her head and jumped up grabbing a nearby pipe and holding it high in the air. "I'll whack your head clean off you monster!" she cried. Nick sighed and reached into a paper bag he had in handy. "So tell me miss…" Nick began. "Serena, my name's Serena." She said. "Serena, have you had anything to eat?" Nick asked. "Yes I have!" Serena cried. Her stomach gave a low growl, she groaned. "Okay I haven't had anything for two weeks…" Nick took out a paper plate, which had on it a drumstick with mashed potatoes with gravy and some corn. Serena's mouth watered, she shook her head. "This could be a trick…" Serena growled. Nick just shook his head. "Are you this cautious all the time?" Serena stared for a moment, and then she couldn't help it any longer. She grabbed the food and gorged on it. "Slow down Serena!" Nick said. "You'll choke on your food!"

Serena finished in less than a minute and took a deep breath. "Thanks, sorry I hit you on the head before." Serena said with a little guilt knowing that she hit an unexpected fox on the head. "Ah, its okay, it heals over time!" Nick cried trying not to make her feel bad. Suddenly a hulking shadow slammed his fist clean into Nick's stomach. He choked some blood up. Serena was frozen in terror. Muggshot gave a low roar and smirked. "So this is the Fox kid I've been hearing so much about eh?" Serena hit Muggshot over the head with the pole she picked up earlier. Not even a single flinch to the blow, Muggshot grabbed her in his huge arms and squeezed her until she gasped and fell unconscious. "There! Freakshow I'm coming with a new experiment!" Muggshot snickered. He held the two in hand and headed back to the lab.


	4. Jerry and Brutis to the Rescue

Jerry Tomcat and Brutis to the Rescue!

Dang, it sounds like something out of a kid show…

Nick was dazed and still confused, and then everything came back to him. _"I put my guard down for a minute and I end up behind electric bars…"_ Nick searched his back for his fireblade but couldn't find it. He looked around and spotted it at the corner of the laboratory. _"Damn it…they must've taken it off me while I was knocked out."_ Nick looked around and spotted Serena still knocked out from the attack. "Well hello Nick Fox!" Freakshow said in a low tone. Nick gave a low growl. "Freakshow…I have a score to settle with you…" "Oh calm yourself, enjoy the show!" Dr. Freakshow said. He motioned his mutant guards to bring in a hostage, a young child, no older than eight years old. They strapped her in, speechless in fear. They pulled some switches and pressed buttons and soon the sound of the machine could be heard. Nick heard a scream, which turned into a roaring sound. He looked to find the poor innocent kid, mutated into a giant alligator like monster. Nick couldn't help this sudden feeling of rage pouring inside his heart…he felt strange like something wanted to burst out of him.

Jerry waited impatiently for Nick to respond. "He hasn't responded for a good three hours now." Brutis said arrogantly. "What if Nick got captured?" Jerry wailed. "He could be getting experimented on or even dissected!" Brutis shook Jerry. "Get a hold of yourself!" Brutis cried. "No one is getting dissected, because we're going to save them!" Jerry's eyes were filled with terror. "I've never been out in the field before!" "Well better get suited up because whether you like it or not, you're coming!"

Serena's vision was still a little blurry but she got up and felt a little dizzy. "What happened?" Serena asked. "We were attacked by Muggshot when we least expected it." Nick answered. Serena felt a little light headed and clenched her sides in pain. Nick walked over. "Are you alright?" Nick asked. Serena shook her head and rolled over in pain. Nick shook his head and felt a little light headed too. "Feeling dizzy?" Freakshow asked. "Well, I injected something into both of you. A little poison never hurt anyone, except this makes your stomach burn as though you were being cooked at 500 degrees! Then slowly creeps up to your heart and burns it to ashes! You'll slowly and painfully die, and I happen to have the antidote." Nick saw his vision starting to get blurry and he felt sick, his stomach felt like a turkey on Thanksgiving, burning in an oven.

Jerry and Brutis were sneaking carefully towards Freakshow's fortress. Jerry saw that the drawbridge was closed. "Well, the drawbridge is closed, let's just call it a day and get out of here!" "That's plain nonsense! There has to be another way in…" Brutis moaned. He looked around and spotted an air vent, big enough for him and Jerry to go through. "Hey Jerry, I found an air vent over there!" Brutis called. "It should take us into his castle." He punched the locks on the vent off and crawled in with Jerry not to close behind. They looked through the hole at the bottom of the vent and spotted Freakshow and Muggshot, talking about something. "Freakshow, this new upgrade you gave me is terrific!" Muggshot said in a joyful voice. "And the way you planned to take out them brats was brilliant!" Freakshow just sighed. "Muggshot I'm afraid I have to dispose of you now…" Muggshot jerked his head back. "What do ya mean?" "You're no use to me anymore…" Freakshow replied. "I placed a bomb that will incinerate you in the next five seconds…four…three…two…one…" Muggshot felt a burning sensation in his stomach and he disintegrated from the inside out. All that was left was a pool of blood. Brutis gasped silently and Jerry cupped his hands over his mouth to block out his scream. The two turned a corner in the vents and spotted Nick and Serena lying on the ground in pain. "Brutis, we have to get them out of there!" Jerry cried and tried to hold in his tears. Brutis took out a rope from his backpack and slid it down the hole in the vents. Jerry slid down and noticed a bright green vile labeled antidote. He took out his RC car and moved it towards the vile. Jerry activated the claw and it swiftly grabbed the antidote. The RC then veered back to Jerry, he grabbed the antidote and poured it into Nick's mouth, then into Serena's mouth. They coughed and sputtered as the antidote stopped the poison from burning their insides. Nick and Serena jumped up and spotted Jerry holding the antidote and their things (Did I mention that he also got their stuff?). Nick smirked. "Well Jerry, that's impressive for your first time out on the field." Serena fox ears stiffened as she heard the footsteps of one of the guards. "Someone's coming!" Serena whispered. They climbed up the rope and escaped just in time. Nick heard the frustrated cries of Freakshow as he found the cell empty.

Outside, Jerry gave Nick back his fireblade and other ninja tools. "Thanks a lot Jerry." Nick said, giving Jerry a smile. Jerry handed back Serena her things. Nick noticed a blade similar to his only it was shining a bright blue color. "Thanks Jerry…" Serena said, with a little ignorance in her voice. Nick walked up and took a closer look. "That's the Iceblade!" Nick cried. Serena cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, it's the Iceblade. It's been in my family for generations, like your Fireblade." Nick shrugged and signaled for everyone to get back to the hideout.


	5. Collecting the Blueprints

Collecting the Blueprints

"Okay let's see," Nick started. "That Muggshot guy was actually an old enemy of Sly Cooper?" "That would be correct," Jerry replied, finding information on the former member of the Fiendish Five. "It appears he was the gang's muscle on the operation, and currently wanted revenge on Sly for putting him behind bars." Nick thought about a book he read a long time ago when he first entered the village, a book of the greatest thieves of all time. One of them was Sly Cooper, that's where he got most of his moves from (like the ninja spire, the rail walk and all that stuff). Nick quickly went into his backpack and took out the book. He skipped pages until he found some information on the Fiendish Five. It was lead by Clockwerk, someone who held a grudge against the Cooper family for a long time. He read about how he replaced his mortal body with machinery to the murder of Cooper's parents. _That Clockwerk reminds me of the guy who came and killed my parents, _Nick thought.

"You fools let them escape?!" Freakshow cried. "You're all weak, foolish, monsters! Why did I even bother mutating you?" The mutated residents scratched their heads and whined. Up on the ceiling, a shadow was climbing the pipes towards the vents and leaped towards the vent entrance. He took out his binocucom. "Alright, you'll have to take out that machine by using those blueprints," Bentley said. "They have all the weak points to the machine in order to destroy it." "No problem Bentley," Sly replied, "This shouldn't take long." "Yeah, um, Sly? There's a problem with that," Bentley said in a nervous tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to be honest, the blueprints are heavily guarded and plus the fact that you'll have to pickpocket the keys to the three doors to disable the locked doors."

Sly cocked an eyebrow, "Anything else I should know?" "Well you're going to need someone with skills as equally as cunning as yours in order to pull this one off." Bentley answered. "Guess I need to come back later then?" Sly moaned. "I'm afraid so," Bentley said. "Come on back to the safehouse and we'll discuss the plan to get at those blueprints."

Brutis was lost in the city. He looked around, holding a bag of supplies to bring back. He reached into his pocket and took out his communicator. "Hey Jerry? I'm kind of lost," Brutis called into his communicator. Jerry sighed heavily into the communicator, "Brutis, the map is in your backpack…" Brutis scratched his head, "Y-yeah, a-about that…" "You lost the map," Jerry groaned. "That's just great; it took me days to get it all drawn out…" Brutis simply groaned, and then he heard something behind him. He turned around to find a big pink hippo ready to strike. He ducked to avoid being punched, and he returned the favor with a swift punch. It was a direct blow; the hippo was sent back several feet. "Alright lion boy," the hippo said, "The Murray is going to give you a major beat down!" "Whoa! Hold it there!" Brutis cried. "You're Murray? The guy I've looked up to two years ago?" Murray just smiled. Brutis gave a wide smile and took out his communicator, "Hey guys! Murray from the famous Cooper gang is here!" Brutis cried.

Jerry's eyes popped wide open, "Really? Well I think we could be of some assistance…" Nick and Serena walked up to the computer, "What is it Jerry?" Nick asked. "Brutis here said he found the Cooper gang while trying to find his way back." Jerry replied with a grin. Nick jerked his head back in shock._ The Cooper gang's here in Mesa City huh?_ Nick thought,_ I should've known they would try to stop Freakshow as well, this operation got a little more interesting…_ A few hours passed and soon, Sly, Bentley and Murray, along with a bewildered Brutis, came walking through the door. Sly grinned, "This place isn't half bad." "I made the car double as a hideout for our missions." Jerry replied. Bentley looked thoughtfully at the way it was designed: Built in computer…microwave…not bad! "This is some good work," Bentley said with a smile, "Mind if I borrow the blueprints? I could do an update to the main van." Jerry nodded, and quickly ran upstairs. Nick walked p to Sly and smiled. "So you're the famous Sly Cooper, master thief, part of the Cooper clan…" Sly returned a grin. "Read some facts in that book there right?" Nick's ears perked up and he looked to find the book of thieves still in his arms. He shrugged and nodded slowly.

"We need a little help with a mission," Bentley started with a frown. "There are three blueprints, each with three weak spots to the machine. If we can get those blueprints, then we can destroy the machine and turn everyone back to their normal selves. We need someone with skills equal to Sly to help him out in order to cover more ground and grab all three keys faster. Once we have all three keys to the electronically locked doors, you can enter the rooms to grab the blueprints. Now's where things get tough…there's a giant monster guarding each blueprint. You need to work together in order to defeat them and get the blueprints. Nick got up, "I happen to be equal to Sly when it comes to stealth and attack; I'm a ninja after all."

Nick and Sly entered the vents and came out to face three hallways. Serena came out holding a piece of paper. "Why did we let you come with us?" Nick asked. "Because I happen to train in stealth as well," Serena answered. "Besides, I can get that third key with ease." She rolled out a piece of paper with little dumb drawings on it. "First we'll get the keys, and then we disable the locks, defeat the monsters and grab the blueprints," Serena explained. "Anyone have a question or two?" Nick raised his hand, "Yeah, why do your drawings suck?" Nick ended up with a bruise and a couple of doodles on his face. "_Anyways_, let's just grab those blueprints okay?" Serena muttered. Sly stared over to Nick who was wiping his face with a wet rag. Sly shrugged and dashed towards one end, Nick towards the other and Serena to the last.


	6. Collecting the Blueprints pt2

Collecting the Blueprints (pt.2)

Sly slowly made his way along the ceiling, watching the guard wielding the key walk with a tired expression on his face. "This shouldn't be hard," Sly whispered. "Once the guard falls asleep, I'll just pickpocket his keys and get back to the meeting spot." Sly noticed the guard fast asleep and jumped down. He slowly made his way behind the guard and nabbed forty-five coins and the key. Sly gave a small grin and crept back to the rendezvous.

Nick snuck under the table and watched as the guard cautiously circled the lab, searching for any intruders. Nick gave a small growl and quickly jumped from under the table. He skillfully nabbed the keys and before the guard knew what was coming was punched clean in the face by Nick and fell unconscious. Nick smirked, "That wasn't too hard." Nick muttered. He dashed for the rendezvous point at the centre hallway. The two came dashing back to find Serena with a grin on her face holding the other key. Sly and Nick stared mouth gaping open. "What took you guys so long?" Serena asked. Nick and Sly just shrugged they unlocked the electronic lock and crept into the room slowly.

Jerry and Bentley were having a nice game of chess, while Murray and Brutis were having an arm wrestling contest. Just then, Bentley's binocucom rang. Bentley signaled Jerry to hang on a second while he got his little binocucom out. "Sly what seems to be the problem?" Bentley asked. "Yeah we got a peek into the rooms and you're not going to believe who we found being tested for mutation," Sly said. "Carmelita Fox and Nick's old pal Johnny Wolfstone." Bentley shook his head and gazed into the tiny screen to see the laser flash as Carmelita and Johnny were turned into bloodthirsty beasts. "Sly, you and your friends need to be careful," Bentley explained. "I have a terrible feeling about this…" "Alright Bentley," Sly replied. "We will…we will."

Nick motioned for them to come inside and check out the three rooms standing before them. Serena and Sly stared inside to find a giant beast slithering, looking for fresh meat. Serena spotted the skull and bones and turned stark white. "We need to work together in order to bring down those beasts," Nick started. "But remember they're still innocent residents so don't kill them, just knock them out, grab the blueprints and get out." Serena and Sly nodded slowly and they entered the room. Nick, Sly and Serena were greeted by Freakshow. "Good evening my guests," Freakshow said. "I'd like you to meet my creation, a mere man turned bloodthirsty monster, and he's hungry…" "Yeah, well you're a bloodthirsty monster yourself Freakshow," Nick growled. "Your little experiments have gone on for too long!" "Aw, Nick there's no need for rage," Freakshow replied. "They are harmless little experiments…and Serena I didn't finish my little experiment on you have I?" Serena took a hesitant step back and growled, revealing her sharp teeth. The monster gave a mighty roar and started to lunge for the trio of heroes. The three leaped out of the way and the battle for the blueprints began.

Bentley waited patiently for a response from Sly and the others. Jerry, Brutis and Murray were playing video games in the living room of the hideout. Bentley sighed, "I feel like something bad is going to happen to them…" Jerry came in and cocked his head, "Hey Bentley, cheer up," Jerry said. "Those three can look after themselves. Come and play video games with us." Bentley stared for a moment and then nodded and grinned, "Okay then, you're right."

Sly grabbed the blueprints and walked towards the others. "First blueprint has been obtained," Sly said with a grin. Nick and Serena smiled and followed Sly towards the next door. The monster looked tougher and had the previous monster's constrictive tail, capable of turning bones into dust. Serena jerked back in surprise and ended up getting a blow to the chest. Serena choked as the tail wrapped tightly around her neck and slammed her into a wall. Nick quickly kicked the monster in its face, causing it to lose grip on Serena and roar a shout of pain. Serena gasped, sucking air into her lungs, "Thanks," Serena choked. "I thought I was going to end up with my head rolling on the floor." Nick nodded with a serious look on his face. He leaped up and slammed his fists into the monster's skull. The monster dropped to the floor, knocked out cold. Nick grabbed the second blueprints, "That's two down, one to go." Nick said hoarsely.

"The last one is going to be the toughest of them all…" Serena said, her voice trailing off. Serena opened the door to reveal a four armed monster with spikes around his body, the snake tail with a more devastating constrictive attack and with jaws capable of crushing anyone and anything in its path. "Meet my last and strongest monster," Freakshow cried. "The Crusher!" the three jerked their heads back in surprise. The monster's jaws came lunging at them. Nick, Serena and Sly recoiled, leaving the monster dazed when it hit the wall. Nick searched desperately for a blind spot in his defenses to hit him. _With all those spikes on his body, _Nick thought, _there's no way we can touch him!_


	7. Collecting the Blueprints pt3

Collecting the Blueprints pt.3

Summary: After an escaping Dr. Freakshow's wrath, Nick and Serena were surprised to hear that the famous Cooper gang was here for another heist. The two made an alliance to stop Freakshow's plan. After grabbing the keys and getting two blueprints, the three are about to face the most deadly monster of them all…

Nick and the others couldn't attack this monster. The spikes covering its body disabled the trio from any contact whatsoever with the beast. Serena was worse off, constantly dodging the tip of its tail. Sly was thinking quickly of a way to grab the blueprints. "Sly," Nick started, "please tell me you figured something out to attack this guy…" "Sorry Nick," Sly replied, "but this guy is tough!" The stinger came at full speed for Nick. "Nick, get out of the way!" Serena shouted. She pushed him out of the way, just in time too, the tail went clean through the ground. However it quickly recoiled and came back. Nick and Serena got out of the way, however the tail veered towards the right and stung Serena in the leg. She winced in pain and cursed under her breath. "You okay?" Nick asked. "Yeah it's nothing…" Serena answered. Nick looked at the tail;_ it looks like the tail is the only part of his body without the deadly spikes!_ Nick smirked and took out his sword;_ the tail has to be the weak spot! It has to be!_ Nick cut the tail and the monster gave a cry of pain. It collapsed and started to shrink to its normal size. The spikes disappeared and then just disintegrated. "It was probably a creation of Freakshow's." Sly said. Nick grabbed the blueprint and motioned for the others to get out.

Bentley was playing video games with the others. "Bentley you're amazing at this game," Murray said. "You're making fast work of the aliens!" "Just a few more points and you get the high score!" Jerry cried. "This is so intense," Brutis muttered, "I can't look!" There was a victory game fare playing and it shouted, "High Score!" Everyone was shouting a cry of victory. Just then the door opened revealing Nick, Serena and Sly, exhausted after their affair with the monsters. Serena looked pale in the face and was shivering. "There's something wrong with Serena," Sly said. "I…said…nothings…wrong…with…me…" Serena muttered weakly. She suddenly choked and threw up some blood. Nick grabbed Serena, who was knocked out cold. "I think it had something to do with the sting she got with that tail," Nick started, "after the battle she just started getting sick, she was starting to get pale and choking up some blood." Jerry was silent for a moment then motioned for Nick to bring Serena into the infirmary.

Serena was sweating and groaning in her sleep. She was having a dream about her childhood. "Mom, what's that blue sword?" asked a young five year old Serena. "That's our family's weapon the Iceblade," her mom answered, "It's been passed down from generation to generation of our ninjas." She stared at the gleaming sword with two golden emblems. "What're those gold emblems for?" Her other gave her a smile, "Those are the emblems used with the sword." She wondered what they possibly had to do with the blade. It flashed forward to when she was ten years old. "You mean I get to keep the sword and emblems?" Serena asked with a hint of excitement. Her parents nodded and smiled. Suddenly a fox in the shadows jumped down and gave a cold stare at Serena, she flinched. "Serena go hide!" Her father cried out, "Take the Iceblade and emblems with you!" She nodded. She ran upstairs for the closet and slammed it shut. She couldn't hear anything just glass shattering and things breaking. Then silence. Serena heard her heart thumping wildly. The closet door opened and the fox came with a Darkblade covered in blood. Serena's eyes were wide with terror as the blade came down.

Serena gasped and woke up, heart beating hard on her chest. She looked around, she was in the infirmary. She stared at her arm; it had a long scar going down it. _Another dream_, she thought,_ for a second I thought…_ The door opened and Serena yelped. Nick came through the door, "Are you okay?" He asked. Serena nodded slowly, "Nick remember back when I first met you?" Nick cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah, why do you ask?" Serena shivered, "Well I thought you were this fox I saw a long time ago…" Nick's eyes widened, "You mind telling me about this fox?"


	8. Leader of the Killer Six

The Leader of the Killer Six

"His name's Zack," Serena started. "He killed my parents when I was supposed to inherit my birthright. Nick's eyes widened,_ I heard that name somewhere before…_ "Could you draw me a picture of him?" Nick asked. Serena nodded; she found some paper and a pencil. In a few minutes she had a picture of a black fox that looked just like Nick except his shirt was grey and he was wielding the Darkblade. _I_ _knew it_, Nick thought. He flashed back to his childhood before the death of his parents. A fox that was older than him by five years was standing in front of a young Nick. "C'mon get up bro," Zack said. "If you plan on getting strong with that blade, you better get on up." Nick staggered to his feet and held the blade up. He lunged for Zack but was quickly kicked in his chest. Nick gasped and collapsed; Zack just gave a smile and picked him up. "Nick, you're one determined fox," Zack began. "But you can't just lunge at an opponent recklessly. In order to get the upper hand of your opponent, you have to remain calm and never let the enemy get to you…" Nick sighed, "But you attack with rage whenever I take your video games." Zack's ears jolted up, "That's a different story…"

Nick just gazed at the picture, and then he just shook his head in dismay. "You need to get some tips on how to draw better." Nick moaned. Serena gave him a fist to the head. "Shut up!" Serena snapped at him. Nick left Serena's room ad entered his room to find Sly Cooper gazing at the photo of him and his family sharing a big laugh. Sly left his gaze to look at Nick, "That picture of yours reminds me of myself when I was younger." Nick blinked and gave a small smile, "Before my family died, I thought that I needed rage to win my battles…" Sly cocked an eyebrow and listened on. "I learned that it wasn't what I needed the hard way." He continued. "They murdered my parents and took my brother away to some ghastly place of theirs. I tried to stop them with rage and ended up wounding myself in the process." Bentley, Murray, Brutis and Jerry were eavesdropping on the conversation. Brutis and Murray held back their tears, while Bentley and Jerry were frowning. Sly was watching Nick holding back tears as he went on about how he went from town to town searching for a place to live and finally how he found his home at a village and met his best friends Jerry and Brutis.

Somewhere in the Artic, a fox who looked around nineteen was concentrating hard on a mountain. He took out his sword and gave a swift slash through the mountain. It instantly split in two. "So, my younger brother has finally come to defeat me?" Zack said with a sneer. "Well Nick, let's see just how much you've improved!" He held up a green power gem, which wielded information on his dad's moves and techniques.

It's a pretty short chapter but it'll have to do! Check out the next chapter, The Final Plan coming soon!


	9. Operation Monsters Be Gone!

Operation: Monsters Be Gone!

Nick was creeping slowly through the lab searching for his uncle's power gem. Then he saw it, a shining blue with a topaz like shape to it. Nick smiled and grabbed the gem. Just then, a monster swooped down and whacked Nick, knocking him back several feet. Nick shook his head and groaned with disdain. He put the power gem into his backpack and took out his fireblade. The monster came back for a second go, but Nick was ready this time. He slashed at the monster's neck and it flew off, body twitching senselessly. Nick heard clapping and turned around to find Freakshow with a blood red vile. "Very well done Nick Fox," He started. "I must say you're a nuisance in my operation." "Yeah, well you give me the creeps Freakshow," Nick replied. "Mutating a bunch of civilians isn't exactly the most neighborly thing to do." "You may have taken the teasing well," Freakshow added. "But I didn't! Because of that stupid machine and one small miscalculation, I ended up like this!" Nick sighed, "And that's why you go and do this? Why don't you just give those civilians the antidote and forget any of this ever happened…" "…If you came earlier," Freakshow muttered, "then maybe I wouldn't have done any of this, but it's too late now!" Freakshow popped open the vile and drank every single drop of it. He then started to bulge into a monster. His furry tiger arms grew into vicious muscles with deadly claws at the tip of his paws.

His crocodile mouth growing bigger and more bone crushing, and his entire body burst into a vicious yellow monster, hungry for Nick's blood. He stomped towards Nick with incredible speed. Nick didn't have time to move when the monster grabbed him and started squeezing the life out of him. He screamed as he felt his body crushed by the incredible strength of the monster; and he blacked out.

_I thought at that moment that I was a goner, I followed the operation as planned, but I never knew Freakshow would do this…I guess I should tell you how this started…_

At the hideout, Nick and the others were listening in on Jerry's plan. "Alright guys, thanks to Nick, Sly and Serena's efforts," Jerry started, " we're ready to go on with Operation: Monsters be Gone!" "First off, Brutis and Murray will distract the guards by destroying the five laser defenses," He continued, "for Bentley and me to get to the security defense system. Once inside, we'll hack into the system and disable it for Nick to grab his blue power gem." Nick nodded, "What about Freakshow? Wouldn't he be on to us?" Jerry smiled, "That's where Sly comes in. He'll distract Freakshow long enough for you to get at your family's heirloom." Sly grinned, "Finally I get to see just how tough that mad doctor is…" Serena limped over, balancing on her blade. "What about me?" she asked, "I want to help too!" Jerry shook his head, "Sorry, but you're still injured from fighting that beast." Serena groaned and clenched her stomach in pain, almost falling over from the injected poison.

Murray and Brutis were heading for the turrets, ready to destroy the laser defenses. They lifted the heavy lever and hopped on the double turret. "I'll take the right end." Brutis said, "You'll take the left side." Murray nodded and they started blasting away at the defenses. Brutis took out one, then another, leaving Murray to finish his side. Murray blasted one, but the lasers blasted back and damaged the turret. Murray took out the final three and he sighed. "Good job there you two," Bentley said with a hint of joy. "You two certainly make a good team!" Jerry and Bentley were creeping towards the computer. Jerry pointed towards an oncoming guard. Bentley took out his crossbow and launched a sleep dart. The guard spun around twice and collapsed into a deep sleep. Bentley dashed over and dropped a bomb on the guard. There was an explosion, there was a splashing noise as the guard fell into the mutant shark moat and a frightening crunch. Jerry was already hacking the computer. He blasted through firewalls and disabled the systems. Jerry gave a sigh of relief, "Finally we can get back to the hideout. The rest is up to you two Nick and Sly."

Sly was inside Freakshow's office, he looked around, but no doctor. Then Sly heard a low growl from behind and he turned around to find a vicious shadow lunge for his neck. Sly ducked and was shocked to see a mutated Carmelita and right behind her, Johnny Wolfstone. "It was a trap…" Sly muttered. "That Freakshow is smarter than he looks…" Nick was going through the maze of doors and finally found the laboratory. He crept through the lab and the rest is history.

Nick weakly opened his eyes to see he was still in the monster's grasp. Nick saw his sword on the ground. But he felt a sharp pain go through his arms. _Shoot! My arms must've been fractured,_ Nick thought with growing frustration. His anger went to fear when he saw the jaws open wide ready to devour him whole. He heard Freakshow speak, "This is going to be a pleasure tasting your flesh Nick!" Suddenly a shuriken star was thrown into his eye. Freakshow screamed and dropped Nick, who carefully got up. He then saw Serena panting with exhaustion. "You leave him alone!" She shouted. Freakshow growled at Serena. "You shouldn't interfere with people's business. Now let me eat this fox's flesh…then I'll devour you." Serena smirked and leaped into the air and landed on his back. She stabbed deep into his back, which left him crying out in pain.

Freakshow snapped his jaws at Serena, only to get his teeth smashed into pieces by her blade. Then she gave a strong kick to Freakshow's head and he collapsed. Nick stared in astonishment, Serena grinned. Then Nick noticed her fox ears were replaced by cat ears and a long cat tail. "Um…what happened to your fox ears and tail?" he asked. Serena sighed.

It went something like this; Serena was lying in her bed resting when Jerry came in wielding the antidote to her poison and her mutation. He placed a drop into her mouth and she winced. It tasted horrible. Her fox ears disappeared and her tail shrunk away. She woke up feeling one hundred percent better. "Hey! I feel better now!" she said with glee, "Plus the mutation has worn off!" Jerry had a face of confusion, "Serena, was your mother or father a cat demon by any chance?" Serena turned around, "My mother, why do you ask?" Jerry pointed to her cat ears and her cat tail. Serena looked in the mirror and then she growled. "This was going to happen to me at some point." she muttered. "My mom told me her cat genes would kick in when I was thirteen or fourteen…"

Serena picked up Nick and helped him walk towards the hideout. Once they got there, they found Sly, bruised and carrying Carmelita and Johnny. "Those two put up a challenge…" Sly grumbled rubbing a bruise on his head. Then he stared at Serena's white cat ears. "Don't you dare say a word about them." Serena growled clenching her blade. Sly stopped staring and waited for the others to give the civilians the antidote.

_Once Jerry got all the civilians back to normal, everything was back to normal. Although Johnny Wolfstone and Carmelita weren't all too happy about being mutated and put the doctor, who reverted back to his human state behind bars for life. The Cooper gang decided to stick with us to help get rid of the remaining five members, which pleased the others very well. We decided to let Serena stay since she had nowhere else to go. It looked as though Serena was happy with her cat ears and tail. She actually had more flexibility now. We decided to take a break at the village before heading towards our next mission._


	10. Nick's Cousin Celestial

Nick's Cousin Celestial

Nick walked into his house and turned on the lights. He was exhausted from the constant errands he had to run today for his training. He looked on the couch and found a white fox, lying on the couch with a glass of milk. Her blue eyes were fixed on the TV, telling the news about her parents. Nick quietly walked up to her and poked her on the shoulder. She swiftly got up and gave him a kick to the jaw. "What was that for!?" Nick cried. The white fox had a surprised expression on her face. "Sorry, about that…Nick was your name right?" "How do you know?" Nick asked.

"You should know, I'm your cousin."

"You're my…cousin? Celestial Fox?"

Celestial nodded and she gave Nick a dirty look. "You forgot that I was your cousin?" Nick flinched, "No! Not at all!" Nick was smiling taking three steps back. Now he remembered her! The same Celestial that he saw in the car four years ago. Then he spotted the small brown bag wrapped around her waist. It was shaped like a chaos emerald and it shone through the cloth. "That's…a power gem!" Nick said, smiling. Celestial stared at the gem and grinned. "So this is a power gem? My parents were telling me stories about their true power in the right hands." She took out the gem and then took out her sword, the Thunderblade. Its jagged ends were shooting small electric shocks through the gem. Then the blade grew three times its average size and Celestial wielded the heavy blade.

Nick stared in astonishment, if the blue gem gave the holder great wisdom, then maybe he should give it to Jerry Tomcat. He then saw the news and his smile faded. Celestial's parents were brutally murdered, and Nick had a good idea who it was. Zack Fox, his older brother and rival. He then wondered if Celestial managed to swipe it off one of the Killer Six's villains. He decided that he better let Celestial live with him, at least until she's old enough to live on her own. Just then Celestial's stomach growled loudly, and she groaned. "Where do you even keep the food?" she muttered. "In the fridge of course." Nick replied. "But I couldn't find the fridge in the kitchen."

Nick walked into the kitchen and pressed a button. A trapdoor revealed the fridge. "It's to avoid any midnight snackers from eating all the food in the fridge." Nick said, smiling and rubbing his head. Celestial was around the table waiting impatiently for the big dinner to arrive. She didn't eat for ten straight days in fear of that black fox coming and tearing her to shreds when she least expected it. Then a big dish of steaming turkey and rice balls with vegetables and some stuffing. She licked her lips, mouth watering for the delicious meal. Nick sat down and took his share of food, he was hungry too, almost getting killed by a homicidal monster and doing errands non-stop does that to you. Celestial ate like there was no tomorrow, her strength swelling in her. When she was done, Celestial had a small belly from stuffing herself too much. Nick let her lie down and rest a bit. She was so stuffed from eating; the couch gave a low creak from her weight. She would work it off later tonight.

In the mountains, Zack was wielding three power gems. A yellow one, a purple one and his red power gem, each shaped like a different jewel. Zack smirked, "This is taking to long. I might as well speed it up for my little brother and let him get the last one for me." He held the heads of the other three in a burlap bag and threw it in the lake. He put his hand on the long gash on his arm from his fight with the white fox. "I'll kill that fox for what she did. Plus it was a _girl_ who did this to me!" Zack hollered. His fangs grew longer but he fought it and sighed. Then he spotted the white fox taking a midnight jog through the grasslands. He grinned, "This is perfect. I'll slice her heart out with a single blow." Then he spotted someone napping on the hills, making a quick check on her cousin. "Well if it isn't my younger brother Nick. This should be fun…"


	11. Sibling Rivalry

Sibling Rivalry

Celestial was lying in the cool nighttime meadows, Nick watching her just in case that fox came back. She sighed, it's been a while since she got to go out like this and just play. She used to go hunting with her parents before they died, always training to become an alert, stealthy ninja just like her ancestors. She stretched and yawned, it was time to go back and rest now. Just as Celestial was walking back, she felt cold metal touch her neck. Her blood went cold; she turned her head to find the black fox, giving her a vicious sneer. "Well, well, well, what have we here?" Zack whispered into her ear. "If it isn't the annoying white fox…you mind getting your cousin down from his post?" Zack suddenly felt a weight on his head as he was kicked several feet from his prey.

He turned around to find his younger brother, giving him a cold glare. "Well, hello there little bro' how's it going?" Zack asked in his cool tone of voice. "Long time no see, Zack." Nick replied with a little grin. "So, still angry over what happened to our aunts and uncles huh?" Zack muttered with a more serious tone. "Why are you doing this?" Nick asked. "Why are you killing our own family members?"

"Because…it's fun…"

"You're not the big brother I knew six years ago."

"Yeah, you're right…I'm much more deadly than I was six years ago."

And with that, Zack lunged for Nick, his younger brother and sibling, sword aiming for his neck. Nick blocked it with the fireblade, wincing from the pressure. "Celestial…go and get the others quick!" Nick cried, his brother's blade narrowly missing his head. "But…what about you Nick?" Celestial asked eyes wide with fear. "I can' just leave you…" "I said _now_!" Nick hollered. Celestial nodded and sprinted for the village.

Zack had an evil grin on his face, "Still the weak little brother I know from back then, eh?" Nick gave a low growl,_ Weak!? I'm…weak?_ Nick thought, rage surging through his body. He felt a sudden surge of pain go through his head. _Don't get mad…don't get mad._ Nick whispered to himself. Celestial quickly went to the door of Nick's friends, Jerry and Brutis. She slammed her fists on the door. Jerry came to the door, tired and dazed. "What is it?" Jerry asked. "What's going on?" "Nick…he's…he's fighting his older brother Zack!" Celestial cried. "You've got to help him now! I don't want to be left alone again in constant of Zack…" Celestial was getting more furious by the second, tears pouring from her eyes and matting the fur in her face. Jerry, startled by this, quickly woke up Brutis, who was sucking his thumb like a baby. When Brutis heard about the big fight going on between his best pal and his big brother, he quickly bolted out of bed. They quickly woke up Serena, Sly, Bentley, and Murray. "Nick's fighting his brother?!" Serena whispered furiously to Celestial. Celestial just nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Nick quickly skidded on the ground, battered and bruised from his older brother. Blood was trickling down his nose and matting the fur of his muzzle. Zack gave a horrid smile. "Ah, I'll love to taste your blood Nick!" His eyes went pure white, his claws went longer and he slashed Nick's chest with blazing speeds. Nick choked, and spat up blood. He collapsed and clenched his wounded chest. "You're a monster, Zack…" Nick muttered under his breath. "Aw, that hurt little brother." Zack said in a sarcastic tone. He licked Nick's blood from around his mouth. "Like I said, you're still the weak, _pathetic_, brother I knew from way back. I don't know why our parents gave the fireblade to a stupid runt like you!" Nick's eyes went wide with fury and rage. "Shut up…" He whispered. "Why should I? If our parents didn't give birth to a pathetic excuse of a family member, I would have that blade right now." Zack said, with a darkened tone. "I said shut up…you asshole." Nick growled. The pain was coursing through his entire body now, he couldn't take anymore.

Everyone quickly came to see Zack dashing towards Nick, ready to serve the final blow. "Say good-bye to your_ pathetic _life little brother!" Zack cried. Everything went silent, the blade came down, and Nick's heart was beating hard now, those words coursing through his head,_ weak…weak...weak…_Nick grabbed the blade in his hand, Zack had a startled look on his face. Celestial and the others were staring in wide-eyed astonishment. Nick looked up to reveal his blood red eyes. His calm orange pupils had been replaced with deadly purple pupils. "I…am_ not_…WEAK!" Nick roared. He gave a vicious slash at Zack's stomach, he gasped. Nick then plunged his demonic fangs into Zack's shoulder. He screamed in pain. "What's wrong with Nick?" Jerry asked. "I've never seen him so…vicious." Serena knew just what it was…

Oh, Major cliffhanger! Guess you'll have to tune into the next chapter to find out what happens!


	12. Demonic Outrage

Demonic Outrage

Nick was thrashing at his brother without hesitation. Zack had scars and bruises from Nick's blows. Celestial was watching in full terror, "Why's Nick acting like that?" She asked. "It's called demonic outrage." Serena started. "It's a special condition that comes to all half-demons like Celestial, Nick and even me." "What does it do exactly?" Brutis asked. "When one of us gets angry, I mean furiously angry, our demonic sides are let loose." Serena replied. "When that happens, no one is safe…" Zack had collapsed and gasped for air. Nick lunged at his older brother's throat. Zack managed to dodge, however, Nick's sharp fangs plunged into Zack's wounded arm, causing him to howl in pain.

"There's more…" Serena continued. "Sometimes, demonic outrage tends to make that person more and more demon like until…" Serena trailed off. "Until, what exactly?" Sly said. "Until the demon inside has complete control over that person." Celestial's eyes widened and she stared at her cousin, viciously killing his own brother. She saw Nick's body swell and become more demon like. She gasped, Serena wasn't bluffing, he was becoming a more deadly foe than his older brother Zack. Nick gave a final slash at Zack's chest. Zack choked and collapsed, his breath growing thin. Celestial had to do something, anything. Zack may have been trying to kill her, but he shouldn't be killed like this, let him live at least.

Nick was ready to plunge his claws into Zack's heart and tear it to shreds. Celestial couldn't take anymore; she sprinted from her friends towards Zack. Nick's claws went into the air, ready to rip his heart out. There was a horrid rip, a gasp of pain, and then nothing more. Nick then came to his senses after wounding Celestial so badly. She looked at him with weakened eyes. "Please…stop…" She said weakly. Her stomach was dripping blood. Nick's eyes filled with tears, what was he thinking? His red eyes went white again and his orange pupils returned. Celestial then gave a weak smile and fell to the ground.

_Celestial, wake up…_

Celestial winced at the pain in her stomach and opened her eyes. There was Jerry, Sly, Bentley and Serena. Celestial slowly got up and almost cried out in pain, her stomach was so badly wounded. "What happened?" She asked. "Nick came back to his senses." Sly started. "When he saw you on the ground, he felt terrible. He said he couldn't bear to see you or his brother like that." Celestial was ready to jump out of bed and tell Nick everything was okay, but the wound in her stomach stopped her.

Nick was standing on top of a tree. His entire body ached from that battle. However, he felt like his heart and soul was torn to pieces; he wounded and almost killed Zack. Not only that, but if he hit Celestial in the chest…Nick couldn't bear to think about it. "C'mon Nick, come down from there!" Murray called from the bottom of the tree. "It wasn't your fault!" Nick didn't even feel like talking right now. It was that stupid Darkblade that made his brother like this. He remembered, snapping it in two and watching it disintegrate into thin air. Nick found himself crying now.

Zack awoke in bed, pain coursing through his entire body. Finally, he was free of that darkened sword. He couldn't move any part of his body, he just felt as weak as an injured newborn. Serena walked in with some rice balls and a drink of freshly squeezed orange juice. "Are you feeling okay now?" Serena asked. "Just a little weak." Zack started. "But I'll be out of here soon." Serena sighed and gave the rice balls to Zack, who ate them off in ten minutes. "You aren't going to talk with your little brother after six years?" Serena asked. "I will, eventually." Zack said. "However, I need to stay here for a while." "I thought you were going to leave once you were better." Serena said with a grin.

"Well I changed my mind, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

Zack sighed, and then his face went serious. "Serena, I need to speak with Nick." Serena cocked an eyebrow, her cat ears moving slightly. "It's important; I need to talk with him immediately. It's about the main leader of the Killer Six." "What is it?" Serena asked. "…He's coming to the village, to destroy everyone.


	13. Dark Hate

Dark Hate, Last of the Killer Six

Nick was listening to his older brother as he discussed the demise of the village. "Well if he's coming to destroy the village." Nick started. "Can't we stop him?" "Nick, it's been six years since you last faced him." Zack said, in a dark tone of voice. "He's been training since then, if you try to fight him now, he'll surely obliterate you." Nick thought it over for a moment, on one hand he could train with his brother, since he was half-demon, and his wounds would heal quickly, same with Celestial. On the other hand, he could use five of the power gems to stop him, however, that deadly villain has Zack's power gem, our father's power gem, strongest of all the gems. "Is there some way to possibly defeat him?" Nick said, his fist slamming on the table. Zack thought over for a moment. "Well…if you had all six power gems in your possession, you may be able to defeat him."

Serena and Celestial were outside the hospital, having a short meal. "So Celestial, are you feeling a bit better?" Serena asked. "Being a half-demon and all?" Celestial nodded, "Yeah, the bleeding's stopped and the pain is almost gone." Serena was sipping her tea when Celestial suddenly asked. "So, do you have a crush on my cousin Nick?" Serena spat out the tea she was still sipping like a water gun. "What?" Serena cried, her face turning red. "No, I don't! Why would I anyway?" "Because, it's written all over your face." Celestial said with a grin. "I can hear your heart beating hard on your rib cage, and your face is beet red. Plus, I noticed you had a face of worry when Nick was in his demonic outrage state." Serena put her hand on her chest, it was beating on her rib cage, and she knew full well her face was beet red because Celestial had held up a mirror to show her._ Why must she always be right?_ Serena asked herself furiously.

Apparently, the Cooper gang was listening in on Nick and Zack's conversation. "So, that last member of the Killer Six has the last power gem?" Murray asked. "Weren't you listening?" Bentley replied. "Of course it's in his possession!" "Think we should head over to his hideout and retrieve it for them?" Sly asked. "It's the least we should do after they helped us defeat Freakshow and his monsters." Bentley shook his head furiously. "No way! Did you not hear them? That member has power beyond belief! If we tried to get it, we'd surely be killed." "Hey, we're the Cooper gang!" Sly said, his cane raised high in the air. "We've faced risks before, this is no different, c'mon let's go." After a few hours of looking, they found his temporary hideout, somewhere deep in the mountains not far from the village. They quickly devised a plan and Sly snuck into the small castle.

Sly quickly climbed up towards the top of the ceiling because the main leader was slowly floating towards the entrance, his appearance disguised by a cloak. "So everything's put into place I hope?" He said, his voice sounding ominous and demonic. "Y-yes sir." A guard stammered. "T-the village is only a f-few more hours away." The villain nodded slowly then grabbed his associate by the neck. "Quit stammering you fool!" He boomed. "Or I will tear your bones from the inside out…" The guard nodded and he was put down. "Don't think of me so merciless." he muttered. "I don't kill for kicks like the other members do…" Sly took out his binocucom. "Bentley, are you hearing all of this?" Sly asked his voice a bit shaky. "Yes I did Sly; it sounds like the last member isn't a homicidal killing machine." Sly was about to reply when he was shot down by a red ball of energy. He quickly jumped up from his position on the ground to meet the eyes of the final member. "Did you think it was that easy to break into my hideout?" He cried. "I could easily see your van thanks to this very power gem." He held the green gem which shone brightly; it was shaped like a power crystal from the Crash Bandicoot series. He took off his cloak to reveal himself. The villain was a vampire bat, he had a long snout, and black fur with purple jagged stripes moving down his wings. He had a scar going down his eye and his fangs were viciously sharp.

Sly took out his binocucom. "Bentley, send in Murray, I'm standing face-to-face with the main man of the Killer Six." There was no response just fuzz. "Bentley, are you there?" Sly called into his binocucom. "Bentley!" "Oh, that turtle and hippo are your friends?" The leader called out. "I had my guards dispose of them…" He gave a dark chuckle. "Who are you?" Sly asked, trying to hold back his newfound rage towards him. "I have no name." The villain said. "I am only pure dark hatred; I am considered by many to be nicknamed Dark Hate due to my grudge against the thousands of people in the world." _What a surprise_, Sly muttered in his head. Sly took out his cane ready to fight the villain, Dark Hate just laughed. "Do you think a pathetic excuse for a weapon can stop me?" He asked viciously. "We'll just have to see about that." Sly said, sounding more serious than he ever did.

Bentley awoke right by the village entrance. He remembered being ambushed by those guards, Murray telling him to leave. Murray! Bentley couldn't get up because he was crippled due to the whole Clockwerk incident, and his arm was injured from a spear. He struggled to climb into his wheelchair, which was much more difficult due to his arm. Once he got in, he found a battered Murray lying right in front of him. His face had blood coming down from his head, and his muscular arms were twisted, broken possibly. Bentley slowly rode towards Murray and tried to shake him awake. No response._ C'mon Murray, get up!_ Bentley muttered furiously. When he didn't get up, he had to face the facts…

Murray was dead.

Bentley started sobbing a bit, his best friend was gone, he knew it was a bad idea from the start. He then thought about Sly, still in the castle. What if he loses him too? Bentley gave a low sigh, which came out a bit shaky.

Sly skidded along the hard cold ground, he was battered and bruised. His nose was bleeding and his leg was slightly injured. Dark Hate grabbed Sly by his tail and threw him into the wall. The impact was so bone crushing, Sly gave a shout of pain. He staggered back up, but quickly fell back down; his head was throbbing so hard, it was hard for him to keep his thoughts straight. "You honestly thought you could defeat me?" Dark Hate said, his voice sounding more vicious than it did before. "You shouldn't have come here, now I'll make your demise swift and painless. He plunged his jaws deep into Sly's stomach. Sly choked and collapsed. Dark Hate didn't go for his vital spot like he did his other victims. "Just be happy, I spared you for today." Dark Hate muttered. "Like I said before, I'm not merciless like the other members, however, next time; I'll go for your neck." He flapped his wings until he was airborne and he flew off.

Nick, Zack, Serena and Celestial were heading towards the village entrance; they were going to try to nab the last power gem to defeat Dark Hate. When Nick opened the door, they found Bentley with a battered Murray lying on the ground. "What happened here?" Nick asked. "They tried to get the power gem for us." Zack replied. "And in the process, Murray is wounded." Bentley had a face of surprise, "I-I thought he was dead!" He cried. "No, he just needs rest." Zack said calmly. Bentley explained how Sly went into the castle to get the power gem from Dark Hate and how Bentley and Murray were ambushed by his guards. "Sly was probably defeated." Nick said his voice sounding as though they already lost. "He can't beat someone with our dad's power gem." Suddenly, there was a war cry from the skies and everyone looked up to see Dark Hate, his wings flapping towards the gang at incredible speeds, holding Sly in his jaws. "Well hello there, Nick fox." He started. "I believe we have a score to settle."


	14. The Final Showdown

The Final Showdown 

Nick and the others were staring at Dark Hate as his feet touched the ground. He dropped Sly by Murray and faced Nick. "My have you grown since we last met." Dark Hate said. "You were just a mere child when I obliterated your family and took your big brother away from you." Nick clenched his fists and glared. Then he stared at Serena and gave a small grin, "Well, well, how did you enjoy my little friend the black fox, coming for a visit?" Serena just glared and took out her blade. "Your killing spree is over Dark Hate!" Nick shouted. Dark Hate just shook his head slowly and laughed. "Have you forgotten young one?" He started. "I'm not as merciless as the other members. It was your father I was after. I merely wanted revenge. You should be thanking your big brother for killing those other three members for you." Nick just growled and took out his Fireblade. He lunged at the vampire bat, who simply out of the way and grabbed his tail.

Dark Hate held Nick up and held one of his deadly talons to his neck. "Still the same hot-headed youngster I met…" Dark Hate muttered. He stabbed Nick in his stomach and he choked. Dark Hate then threw him into the wall and smirked. "Who's next?" Serena took a cautious step towards Dark Hate, who stood there waiting patiently. She then ran up and took a quick slice at him. Dark Hate dodged again and wrapped his wings around her. He plunged his jaws into her shoulder and sapped her energy. Serena gasped and collapsed at her feet. Zack ran up and began sending punches at the black bat. Dark Hate blocked them and was ready to plunge his jaws into him, but he dodged and kicked him directly in the face. Dark Hate went flying several feet; he glared at the black fox and then disappeared. Zack flinched and he looked around, there was a scream from Celestial. Zack turned around and saw Dark Hate, holding his cousin by her neck. "Now then, should I devour her raw?" he muttered. "Or should I just slice her head clean off?" Celestial was staring at him in wide-eyed horror. Then Dark Hate was cut clean down his back by a red blade. He dropped Celestial and spun around to find Nick, holding his Fireblade and growling.

"If you ever touch my cousin again…" Nick started. "You'll what?" Dark Hate interrupted, wincing in pain from the blow. "Kill me? I don't need any hostages to defeat you or your friends. I'll finish you all off slow and painfully…" He took out the green gem, which began to glow vibrantly. He then began to bulge. His wound healed and his jaws grew three times it regular size. His body grew larger and he gave a roar that made everyone's blood run cold. He grabbed Nick and sent his claws deep into Nick's wounded stomach. Nick screamed and dropped his blade. Serena's ears pricked up and she slowly got up. She choked and clenched her stomach. She held her Iceblade and weakly said, "Heal…" Her blade glowed and wrapped her in the blue aura. Her wounded shoulder healed and her energy was back. She looked at the giant demon that had Nick in his grasp. She ran up to Zack who turned to face her. "What happened?" She asked quickly. "What's going on?" "Dark Hate just used the green gem." Zack said quietly. "Luckily, I brought the other five gems along…" He took out the purple gem and gave it to Serena. "Use this gem; it looks like the right one for you." Serena nodded and held the gem. It glowed and suddenly, she felt a bit different. She rubbed her head a bit, and looked at her blade. It was sharper and she could see her reflection in it. She gasped and almost screamed. She became more cat-like then she was before. "You idiot!" She shouted. "I'm more of a cat demon then I normally was!" Zack flinched and then gave a small smile. "Hey, it was the right power gem wasn't it?" She stared at her furry paws and sighed.

Celestial was running towards Zack and Serena. "Hey what's…?" She stopped and stared at Serena's new look. "Don't say a word!" Serena snapped furiously. Zack gave Celestial a serious look. "You have your gem?" Celestial nodded and took her gem out of the brown bag. The blade grew three times larger and Celestial stared at it, smiling. "Where's Jerry?" Zack asked quickly. "We can't really defeat this monster without him…" Jerry was hiding under the bed trembling. Just this morning he waved his pals good-bye. After a few minutes he was simply drinking orange juice. But when he saw the giant bat outside the window, he spat out his juice and screamed like a little girl. Brutis grabbed Jerry by the collar of his shirt. "Will you get up from under there and come on!" He yelled. Jerry shook his head furiously. "Not this time! I was brave enough to save Nick and Serena but to fight that giant monster… no way!" Brutis gave Jerry a smile that made Jerry stop shaking. "Um…what're you gonna do?" Jerry asked nervously. Brutis just shrugged, "Nothing, nothing at all…"

As Zack, Serena and Celestial prepared for battle, they heard a scream from the distance as Jerry went flying high over the gate and slamming face-first into the ground. He trembled. "That Brutis is stronger than he looks!" Jerry said hoarsely. Zack just threw him the blue gem. "Just use it would ya?" Jerry shivered a bit but then nodded. The gem glowed brightly and Jerry's I.Q. skyrocketed. "Wow! This is incredible!" Jerry cried heroically. "My I.Q is at least 440 now!" Zack used the red gem, which made his eyes go completely white and claws grow sharper. "Ready everyone?" Zack asked. The other three nodded. Zack ran at high speeds and slashed Dark Hate in his chest. He roared and dropped Nick, who sucked in air. Then Celestial charged her blade, bolts of lightning surged through her sword. She blasted a giant bolt of lightning, which stunned the giant bat. Serena was next; she quickly sliced at the demonic bat who cried in pain at the various scars and gashes left on his face. Jerry calculated where the gem was embedded in Dark Hate. He snapped his fingers and then stared at Bentley's wheelchair. He ran over to him, "You wouldn't happen to have a few trinkets I could use do you?" Bentley nodded and gave him the broken binocucom.

As if he was Tech E. Coyote himself, Jerry quickly made himself a device capable of taking the power gem out of the bat. Unfortunately before he got to use it, Dark Hate sent a dark orb of energy hurtling at Jerry, who screamed and wasn't able to dodge. He was simply blown to oblivion, nothing left but ash and his glasses. Serena and Celestial gasped, Zack stared wide-eyed at the ash pile and Nick just frowned. Jerry then regenerated himself anew. "Remember how Uncle Rick Mcfox was always able to survive all those explosions unharmed?" Nick asked his brother Zack, who grinned and nodded. Jerry shook his head and stared at himself. "I'm alive? I'm alive!!" He shouted to the heavens. He pulled the trigger which shot a dart at high speeds. It plunged into Dark Hate's chest and pulled the gem out. The bat's eyes widened as he shrunk down to size. The gem rolled near Nick's foot. He picked it up and it glowed vibrantly. He grinned.

"No, this can't be!" Dark Hate hissed. "I've lived for hundreds of years! I can't be defeated!" Nick held his blade, which was now burned brightly and had a wicked curved tip. "Everyone now!" Nick cried. "We have to use all of our gems combined to defeat him!" Serena charged up her blade along with Celestial, Zack was ready to launch an explosive attack, and Jerry held his paw up high in the air and absorbed as much cosmic energy as he could handle. Finally, Nick's blade shone with a burning red aura as he was ready to launch his special attack. "Power of the sun!" Nick cried, his blade getting hotter and hotter by the second. "Burning fire attack!" He launched a fireball as hot as the sun itself. Serena and Celestial shot their attacks, Zack blasted his giant red and black ball, and Jerry held his hand as the cosmic energy burst from his hand, DagonBall Z style. The attacks combined and created a blast of so much power. It could be seen from Outer Space.

Dark Hate screamed as his body began to disintegrate. "This isn't possible, no…NO!" A flash of white embedded his body, and he was wiped from the face of the Earth.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

_After that, he was gone. There wasn't a single trace of him left. Everyone was exhausted. Sly and the gang decided to leave, Murray healed with no permanent damage and everything was going back to normal. Finally, after six years I was wielding the power gems in my possession again. Serena, who was back to normal, went back to the temporary hideout of Dark Hate and found her two gold emblems, they attached to her sword and seemed to make it stronger. We decided to have a celebration, which was crashed by Carmelita and Johnny Wolfstone. Everyone stared for a moment, but Sly managed to convince them to join and catch us some other time. Serena was in a beautiful blue dress, her hair seemed to glimmer in the moonlight, I actually found myself blushing. But then she did something, that made my heart leap…she actually kissed me, and for a second I felt as if we might…forget it. Brutis was actually proud of Jerry for helping save the village, possibly even the world._

_Zack decided to leave to a village not far from here, he said I could train with him some time. Over the course of the years, many things would happen, Jerry, Brutis and I as well as Serena and Celestial would actually go to the wedding of Sly and Carmelita. And I almost forgot about Celestial, she grew into a beautiful young woman and even found true love…I guess that's just about it, that's the end of my story. But hey you knows? Well as I create my own power gem for future generations of my children, I have one single thing to say…As long as I breathe, as long I live and walk, the adventure will never really be over…_

Nick, who was now a fully grown eighteen year old, ran through the night air with six power gems in hand. Johnny Wolfstone was chasing him, shooting with his trusty thunder pistol in hand. He leaped into an alley and disappeared into the darkness. Johnny panted hard and he growled. Nick stared as police cars came into the alley and cornered him. Nick smiled as the light shone on him. This time, he was wearing a black shirt and pants with a bandanna around his forehead. "I've got you now fox!" Johnny cried. "You are now surrounded! Put your hands up!" Nick put his hands up, but then he grinned and before anyone knew what was happening, he threw a smoke bomb into the ground. A fog arose from the tiny bomb and left the officers coughing. Johnny managed to get a very small glimpse of Nick as he leaped up onto the rooftops and disappeared. Johnny Wolfstone gave a low growl. "Oh, just you wait Nick Fox…" He began. "One day I'll catch you…just you wait."

Nick balanced himself on the rooftops and stared high into the skies and grinned.

_See, what'd I tell ya?_

The End

That's it, I hope you all enjoyed the fanfic. 'Till next time!


End file.
